¿Amor de hermanos?
by PortadorNIVEL18
Summary: Vale que Butch Him sea gay, pero... ¿Como es posible que se sienta atraido por su propio hermano menor? Yaoi, si no te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

No, esto no estaba pasando... ¡Esto no PODÍA estar pasando! Era completamente que él, Butch Him, el ''Sex Simbol'' de todo Townsville (porque sí, lo era) fuese... ¡AGHH! No puedo ni decirlo... ¡Dios, si te queda algo de misericordia para este tarado pervertido, PARA ESTO POR EL AMOR DEL SIMIO DEMENTE! El hermoso y sensual muchacho de pelo negro y ojos de un impresionante verde no paraba de dar vueltas por su hogar, también llamado el laboratorio de Mojo Jojo. Sus hermanos habían salido con sus novias y el Simio seguramente estaría maquinando un plan para dominar y/o destruir Townsville. Ya hacía un tiempo que notaba que... No sabía como explicarlo, las chicas no lo divertían como antes. Antes pensaba que era porque lo atraía su mejor amiga en toda la galaxia: Bellota Utonio. Ironico, ¿Verdad? Su mayor enemiga convertida en su inseparable amiga... La chica no estaba nada mal, tenia pechos considerables, cintura fina, estaba en buena forma... Oh si, esa chica en serio estaba buena, como sus hermanas, actuales novias de los idiotas de sus hermanos. Pero resultó que no era eso, lo único que sentía por Bellota era amistad. Estaba muy confundido, asta que ella saltó con una idea loca: -Tal vez... ¿No es posible que seas... ya sabes... gay? La ultima palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Resultó que la chica tuvo razón. Bien, ahora pensareis que era por eso el por que nuestro oji-verde estaba tan alterado. Pues no, ahí os equivocais. La verdadera razon es... - ¡No, no, NO! ¡Me niego! ¡Vale que sea gay, y eso... Pero...! . . . . . . . . . . . . ...¡...YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADO DE BOOMER!


	2. Capitulo 1

Juro que esto es una travesura

Declaimer: Las PPG no son mias. Advertencia: Yaoi (chico x chico), incesto y lemmon mas adelante. Si no te gusta, es simple: no leas.

Capitulo 1

Butch Him era conocido por mucho y por muchos: el despampanante moreno de ojos verdes mujeriego, travieso, pervertido, revelde, rockero de alma libreo y criminal por el que muchas chicas (y algun chico) suspiran. Hoy no era la escepción, entraba a la escuela sacando varios suspiros en el proceso. Lo raro era que no estaba con sus hermanos, si no que con su inseparable amiga Bellosta Utonio, dirigiendose ambos a su clase de los 16 añ razon de no ir con sus hermanos, era que no podia mirar a la cara a aquel bello y hermoso angel de cabello dorado como el sol y dos hermosos mares perfectamente azules y brillantes llamados ojos.

-Butch, tío ¿Pero que te pasa?-preguntó de repente su amiga Bellota en clase de inglés.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-preguntó desorientado el oji-verde cuando pudo observar un dibujo muy extraño con lo que parecían dos personas en un corazón medio deforme., sonrojandose al instante.-¿Pero qué…?

-Butch, amigo, ultimamente estas muy raro. Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Bellota.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si no me pasa nada, boba!-ni él mismo se lo creía, pero había que intentarlo ¿no?

-Ya bueno…-en ese instante sonó el timbre.-He, tu y yo nos vamos de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que nos perdemos matematicas, ahora ven!

La morena agarró del brazo a su amigo y se lo llevó fuera del estacionamiento, a una cafetería. Nada mas sentarse en la mesa al lado de la ventana con sus batidos de mango y fresas, la chica habló.

-Bien dime ahora ¿Qué te pasa.-dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su batido de mango.

-Ya te dije que nada.-dijo nerviosamente. ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estas de coña? Ya no comes, casi ni hablas, no pasas tiempo con tus hermanos… ¡Llevo dos semanas sin verte mirandole las tetas a alguna chica, por dios!

-…¿Enserio se me nota tanto?-dijo Butch medio timido.

-Si, asi que venga, cuenta. -insistió ella.

-Ah, bien.-empezó.-¿Te acuerdas cuando dijiste eso de que podia ser… ya sabes…gay?-dijo susurrando la ultima palabra.

-…No jodas que eres….

-Si.-dijo resignado.-pero eso no es lo peor…

-¿Qué es lo malo?-dijo ella confundida.  
-Que…. Creo estar enamorado de…de-las palabras no podian salir de su boca.

-¡¿De quien?!

-¡De Boomer!-Exclamó harto ya. Se tapó la cara toda sonrojada con sus manos. No hace falta decir que Bellota estaba en shcok. Butch Him, el chico mas deseado de toda la escuela, y ex-miembro del grupo criminal mas peligroso de toda Townsville, resultó ser gay y encima estar enamorado de su hermano pequeño. Esa no era información facil de asimilar.

-…¿Y que vas a hacer?-fue lo unico que se le ocurrió preguntar. -Debo mantenerme alejado de el, al finañ acabaría violandolo.-y lo decía en serio. Ese rubio era demasiado hermoso, tierno, puro y violable para su propio bien.

-Pero no puedes evitar a tu propio hermano.-añadió ella.-A demas, el chico se ve bastante marica, y Burbuja no lo merece.

-Pero él la ama, por lo que es hetero, y no tengo nada que hacer.-dijo el chico resignado.

~EN LA ESCUELA~

Un hermoso y tierno rubio estaba almorzando con su novia, la PPG azul. Había notado que su hermano no estaba, y eso lo tenía bastante preocupado. Ya llevaba desmasiadas faltas, esperaba no tener que volver a darle clases particulares. No era que no lo quisiese, era su hermano despues de todo, pero era un negado para el estudio.

-¡BOOOOMER!-exclamó exasperada la rubia, sorprendiendo a su novio.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-dijo confuso. -Me estas cansando.¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!-se quejó la arrogante rubia, alguna vez tierna e inocente.- Que me tienes que acompañar a ir al centro.

-No, lo siento. No puedo-

-No era una proposición. Saldremos hoy y punto.-dijo y se fue dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca. Boomer ya estaba cansado. Burbuja era odiosa e irritante desde que se volvió amiga de Princesa. ¡Hasta lo pasaría mejor con su hermano pelinegro! Eh… ¿dijo eso en voz alta? Bueno no importa. Lo importante era que se estaba cansando. Cuando empezó a andar por el patio, se encontró con dos cabelleras negras colandose en el colegio.

-¡Hey, Butch!-llamó a su hermano, que en ese momento tenía cara de susto. Repentinamente pasó algo que hizo que su alma se cayese al suelo, no sabe por que. Noto un sonido de algo roto, cuando vio aquello. ¿Por qué Bellota besaba a Butch?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Bien, este es el segundo cap de mi fic. Aquí las respuestas a vuestros rewiews:

-Faty-chan:Muchas gracias n.n

-Momoko123: Jejeje gracias

-Leyendo: Ya sabia yo que aquí habian de haber fujoshis XD Bueno muchas gracias, y aquí tu respuesta: Nop, soy chico xD Nos vemos! Travesura realizada


	3. Capitulo 2

**Juro que esto es una travesura**

**Declaimer: Las PPG no son mias. Advertencias: Yaoi, medio-incesto (ahora vereis por qué) y lemmon (mas adelante). **

**Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia. Sinceramente, no pense que tendria tales resultados. Continuemos.**

Unos ojos azules llenos de confusión observaban la escena. ¿Su hermano besaba a Bellota? Pero eso no era posible... No, ¡No lo era! El rubio no pudo hacer mas que irse. Queria correr, pero eso sería demasiado extraño. ¿Que le pasaba? Una vez vió a Burbuja siendo coqueteada (sin exito) por otro chico, pero no le molestó tanto. Puede que fuesen... ¿Celos? ¡Claro! Eso eran, eran celos de hermano. ¿Pero por que no le habían afectado antes? Bueno, seguramente porque no vio a Butch en acción antes. Con ese pensamiento inocente y ajeno a lo que en verdad le pasaba, se fue.

*HACE UNOS MINUTOS*

-¿Entonces que harás?-preguntaba Bellota a Butch cuando estaban a punto de ingresar en la escuela de nuevo.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. Es demasiado complicado, es mi hermano y a demás tiene novia.-dijo Butch exasperado.

-*suspiro* Tienes razon, pero no lo puedes dejar así.-dijo mientras saltaba la valla.

-Ya pero-

En cuanto entró fue interrumpido por un grito muy familiar.

- ¡Hey Butch!-gritaba un rubio desde lo lejos.

Butch ahora mismo estaba en pleno ataque de pánico. ¡Se acercaba! ¡¿Que podía hacer?! De repente, la morene lo cogió del cuello.

- ¿Que...?

-Tu sigueme el rollo. Y entonces, lo besó. Se quedo en blanco, su mente no acababa de asumir que Bellota lo estaba besando. Pero de repente, su memte hizo click. Si Boomer veía que estaba "ocupado", seguramente se iría. Así que hizo lo que pensaba que era lo correcto: aparentó disfrutarlo (porque lo disfrutaba, pero creía que los labios sedosos de su hermano serían incluso mejores). Vió como el oji-azul se quedó paralizado unos momentos, para luego marcharse. Bellota rompió el beso.

-Bien, me debes una.-dijo ella.

- Oh vamos, como si no lo hubieses disfrutado.

- ¡Callate inutil!- le dió un golpecito amigable para luego irse.

- ¿A donde vas?

-La campana sonará enseguida. ¡Nos vemos tarado!-y se marchó.

Pero Butch no entró, si no que se fue a casa, donde se encontró al mono.

-Hola Mojo.-saludo este normalmente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Butch?!-dijo de repente asustado.

-Pero ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

- ¡El unico que me saluda así es Boomer, no tu!-dijo confundido.

- Ya, bueno, el es el "hermano agradable" de los tres. ¿Y?-dijo desinteresado, aun que cuando el nombre de su amado fue dicho, su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano?-dijo el mono muy confundido.

-¿Como que qué hermano? ¡Pues Boomer, por supuesto!-dijo Butch como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Pero si no es tu hermano...- dijo el mono.

-¿Que?-eso dejo a Butch en shock. ¿Pero que decia este mono ahora?

-Tu, Brick y Boomer sois como mis hijos, pero no lo sois. No teneis mi sangre, ni la vuestra es la misma. Eso os convierte en...

-...¿Compañeros de hogar, nada mas?-acabó el chico.

-Si

En ese mismo momento, Butch se encontró eufórico. No era hermano de sus hermanos, pero ¡Eso facilitaba mucho su futura relación con Boomer! Porque si, se había propuesto conquistarlo, fuera gay o no.

-¡Oh, gracias Mojo! ¡Te quiero!-gritó mientras abrazaba al mencionado con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Esto no es normal!-dijo él. Al soltarlo, Bucth se fue a su habitación a planificar su conquistamiento.

*EN LA ESCUELA, AULA DE LOS RRB Y LAS PPG*

Estaban todos en clase de geografía, menos Butch. Y menos mal, porque esa clase era de todo menos entretenida. Solo los cerebritos (osease, Bombón y Dexter) prestaban una minima atención. Los demas hablaban, jugaban con su telefono e incluso jugaban (historia real). Bellota hablaba con Brick sobre el programa de Vergüenza Ajena que echaron la noche pasada, ambos riendose bastante, cuando a Bellota le bibró el telefono, señal de un mensaje.

_**#De Butch: ¿Como hago para conquistarle?# **_

La chica dejó de hablar con el pelirojo y se centró en la conversación con su amigo.

_**#De Bellota: Estoy en clase, sabes? -.- # **_

_**#De Butch: Oh vamos, ambos sabemos que la clase de geografía apesta. Respondeme :( # **_

_**#De Bellota: Tu lo conoces mejor que nadie, es tu hermano. Empieza por demostrarle que Burbuja no es para él # **_

_**#De Butch: No es mala idea. Pero como mierda hago eso? :I # **_

_**#De Bellota: A mi que me cuentas! Tu hazlo. Adios. # **_

_**Bellota desconectada. **_

-Tsk.-se quejó el pelinegro.-Ya encontraré algo.

*ESA MISMA NOCHE*

El rubio de ojos azules mas lindo de Townsville, dormía plácidamente, hasta que algo le despertó. Resultó que ese "algo" era una figura de un muchacho, que debió chocar con algo en su cuarto.  
Menos mal que no lograba ver, porque de no ser asi, hubiese notado a un Butch mas pálido que de constumbre. Había entrado unas horas atras a por algo que usar en contra de Burbuja, asi como un diario o algo parecido. Pero el rubio entró para dormir, y le dio tiempo a esconderse debajo de la cama. Pero cuando Boomer se durmió e intentó salir; se chocó con el armario y lo despertó.

-¿Quién eres?

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**¡Gracias por seguir el fic! Os lo agradezco de veras. **

**Respuestas a los rewiews: **

**- Chris2001: Si lo soy XD Me alegro, y si tu lees esto que contendrá lemmon eres igual de pervertida que yo. **

**- faty-chan: Exacto! Tuve que poner a Burbuja asi para que el fic tomara mas forma. Y si, yo cuando vi la serie de pequeño jamas me imagine a los verdes besandose. Este sitió me intoxicó XD Gracias! :D **

**- Jek Scarlet: Ya no me siento un bicho raro. No, no tiene porque. ¿En serio? A mi hermana tambien le gusta el yuri, pero mas el yaoi, y tampoco es lesbiana (que yo sepa.). Bueno como ves no es incesto incesto, es algo como... Semi-incesto (?) intentaré corregir las fallas. n.n **

**- Momoko123 Bueno, si te llegas a volver, aqui algunos animes/manga yaoi que hemos visto entre mi hermana y yo: Junjou Romantica, Love Stage (pronto saldra el anime), y No. 6. El ultimo no tiene mucho pero tiene, y la historia me encanta. Gracias! **

**- Dark13: Graxiax. - Leyendo Si si pueeedoooooo (?) Bueno, yo creo que soy el uke. Alguna vez he sido el seme, pero no sale igual XD Gracias! Y el lemmon ya llegará. No lo se y espero que lo descubras. XD **

**¡Nos vemos! **

**Travesura realizada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decleimer: PPG no me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: Yaoi**

**Nada mas creo, continuemos.**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Nuestro pálido moreno estaba en blanco. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Estaba muy nervioso.

-La cuestión aquí es: ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo fingiendo otra voz.

-¿...eh?-dijo el oji-azul desconcertado.

-Nada, olvidalo.

-¿Pero se puede saber quién eres?

-No, no se puede.-Butch notó que Boomer se estaba empezando a cansar de la situación.

-¿Tienes idea de quién soy?-dijo intentando hacerse el duro, y fallando en el intento.

-Sí, eres el RRB azul, Boomer.- respondió.

-Exacto, así que, márchate.

Butch no quiso ocasionar mas problemas, así que, se marchó a su cuarto.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí.

Siguió viniendo todas las noches (con una máscara de trapo que tapaba sus ojos pero que le permitian ver) a la habitación de su amado, y se acabó convirtiendo en su diario personal. Se volvieron muy amigos, aunque Boomer no tuviese idea de con quién hablaba, solo sabía que le había cogido mucho cariño.

Cierta noche, mientras hablaban, surgió el tema que al chico de ojos verdes no le gustaba en lo absoluto: Burbuja.

-Ya no se que hacer, Kuro*.-dijo resignado el rubio, llamándole por el apodo que acordaron hace días.- Me cansa, es irritante. Ya no es la chica de la que me enamoré.-dijo triste.

-¿Y por qué sigues con ella?-dijo ocultando la rabia que le daba que lastimasen al chico.- Es tóxica para tí, y está claro que ella no te quiere por lo que eres. Déjala, ¿No?

-¡No puedo!-dijo gritando-susurrando mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.- Sea como sea, le tengo cariño, y no la quiero lastimar.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta!- dijo harto el peli-negro.

-¿Kuro?

-¡Si te lastima, ¡¿Por qué sigues con ella?! ¡No deberian importarte tanto sus sentimientos cuando a ella no le importan los tuyos!

-¿Pero entonces que haré? Nadie mas me quiere. Soy popular entre las chicas, pero ninguna me quiere de verdad. Solo tengo a mis hermanos y a Burbuja...

-¡Y tambien a mi! ¡¿O es que no lo ves?!-dijo sin pensar, lo que dejo mudo al rubio, y sonrojo a ambos.- Q-quiero decir, ¡Te aprecio mucho! Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. Eres amable, sensible, cariñoso y nada malvado. No te pareces en nada a las personas con las que me junto, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti: que eres diferente. ¡Y no puedo dejar que lastimen a la que probablemente es la persona mas importante en mi vida!

-Kuro...-el chico no sabía que decir. Le había cogido mucho cariño y lo quería mucho, pero lo que acababa de decir había despertado un sentimiento muy extraño dentro de el, cerca del corazón. Algo que sentía por Burbuja hace ya mucho tiempo...

...pero que ahora siente por el chico que se esta acercando peligrosamente a su boca.

Butch era completamente consciente de sus actos, pero no controlaba su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia el rubio que quedo tumbado en la cama, mirando sus labios, mientras que el peli-negro se colocaba encima suyo.

El mayor acercaba poco a poco el rostro, vacilante. El rubio no sabía que hacer, solo sabía que quería lo que estaba pasando, y solo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la boca del otro entró en contacto con la suya.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y cariñosos, y le brindaban una deliciosa caricia a cada movimiento, que hacía enloquecer a Boomer. Butch no se quedaba atras, lllevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento...

En un momento dado, Butch empezo a lamer el labio inferior del rubio y le pegó una pequeña mordida, haciendo que el rubio gimiese y abriese su boca, dando vía libre para le lengua del moreno. Su lengua exploraba cada lugar de la cavidad bucal del oji-azul, y le parecía cada vez mas deliciosa por momentos.

Boomer no era demasiado experto en el arte de besar, ya que solo había estado con Burbuja, y lo que Butch le hacía lo volvía mas torpe aun. `Pero, eso si, disfrutaba cada milésima de segundo y cada caricia de ese beso cargado de amor y pasión.

No sabían si habían pasado minutos, segundos u horas, pero se tuvieron que separar en busca de oxígeno.

Se estuvieron mirando durante unos segundos a los ojos (Boomer observaba lo poco que veía de los ojos del otro) y sonrieron, pues sabían que aunque esto era raro, era algo maravilloso.

Los días pasaban, y ambos se veían cada noche, brindándose besos y caricias. Boomer aun seguía con Burbuja, pero porque ambos acordaron que sería mejor así para no levantar sospechas.

Y una noche, ocurrió.

-Me tengo que ir.-dijo Butch mientras se alejaba de los brazos de su amante a regañadientes.

-No, no te vayas.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.- Quédate conmigo.

-No podré contenerme si duermo en la misma cama que tú y lo sabes.-dijo dándose la vuelta y acariciandole la mejilla a su amado mientras sonreía de lado.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de contenerse?-dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa seductora.

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Perdonad la tardanza, pero el cap se me borró infinitas veces y se me jodió el laptop. En fin, sabeis lo que viene en el siguiente cap, ¿no? (insertar musica sensual de fondo). Kuro significa negro en japones. (por el pelo de Butch).**

**Las respuestas:**

**-Faty-chan: Es una idea que se me ocurrió despues de leer un comic en deviantart XD Aqui la continuacion :D**

**-Jek Scarlet: Te lo agradecería, la verdad. Pues dile que si le gusta el yaoi pero no el lemmon, que le iba a gustar el anime No. 6. No es de mucho yaoi, pero tiene y a demas la trama es jodidamente ideal. Ñe, no lo se. Es que Butch es el tipico mujeriego y verlo como gay de repente... Supongo que es normal XD**

**-Leyendo: Pues aquí lo tienes. ¿Sigues al rubius? XD Bueno, todos queremos salseo, y ya llegará XD. He, lo siento. Hahahaha X'D Ok, esa parte me mató :'D. Este uke ya tiene dueño, Usagi-san (?) Si, es un juego al que mi hermana esta viciada XD Y, tienes razon, Ciel es demasiado Ukoso. Yo emnpecé la serie por que pensaba que habría yaoi entre Sebas y Ciel, pero me alegro de haberla seguido. Pd: Me encanta tu foto de perfil de Mary escapando del cuadro XD**

**-Chris2001: Cierto cierto, pero bueno, para todo hay una primera vez (aunque estoy seguro de que no soy el primer chico que escribe yaoi)**

**-Momoko123: Te uniras a nosotros como una nueva fujoshi, y la fuerza te acompañará. ¡LA FUERZA DEL YAOI Y SHONEN AI! (?)**

**-Blububu: Lindo nombre. Bueno, asi me pareció que encajaria mejor la historia y ayudaría a Butch. Puede, puede... Y de momento casi no encuentro.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
